Eeveelution
by AW Hawk
Summary: A one-shot of Eeveelutions hanging out at home... A bit of humour involved. Well, I think so.


"Come on Flareon! Just one more Poppin!" I begged/whined, putting on my puppy dog face.

"No Eevee. Just sit back and shut up." He snarled, letting out a puff of Flamethrower in front of me, making me jump back.

"Stop it Flar, let him have another one." Espeon purred, smiling sweetly at me and nudging a Poppin with her nose to me. I grabbed it hungrily and scoffed it down, looking shyly at the large plate.

"He's just a baby, let him grow plump and cute!" Glaceon mewed, giggling and curling up into a large armchair with Umbreon who snuggled closer to his mate.

"You guys are such pushovers. Over here Eevee, lets test how you're growing." Flareon snapped, dragging me over to him by my tail. I whimpered but faced Flareon with my head hung.

"Do your strongest move on me. Come on it probably won't leave even a scratch." Flareon sneered at me, a smirk on his face. I glared at him and growled.

"Take Down Rage Tackle Attack!" I yelled and charged forward, knocking my brother down to the floor.

"You're progressing well; maybe you will have the strength to live up to the Jolteon expectation." Jolteon said thoughtfully, coming out from the kitchen with a large loaf of crusty bread in his mouth, the smell making all of ours noses perk up.

"He is good enough for the Jolteon expectation because it's so low, anyone could pass it with flying colours." Flareon sniggered, shaking his fur and bit into another apple.

"Don't listen to him Jolt. His aura was broken after he knew how strong Eevee was becoming." Leafeon meowed, lifting her head, her left eye closed.

"Says the environmental hippie." Flareon muttered under his breath, spitting the core of the apple in front of the Grass Eeveelution.

"Stop it Flareon. Don't be disrespectful to your sister." A hiss came from the bedroom, eyes blaring. Flareon paused and slowly turned around a half pleading half shameful look on his face.

"But Vapor she said tha-"

"No buts. Shut that mouth of yours or I'll drown you." Vaporeon snarled, her sharp claws shooting out and her elegant tail swished angrily after she came into sight from the bedroom doorway.

"Come on Vapor, they don't even belong – we were the first Eeveelutions, not _them_." Flareon argued, his body turning red and increasing the temperature in the room rapidly. I sighed and daringly reached for another Poppin. Flareon didn't even flinch as I chewed into the Poppin noisily while Vaporeon bared her gleaming white teeth, eyebrow raised with 'not impressed' written over her face.

"What? It's true and everyone knows it. They're just some other Evolutions thrown into the mix – like that idiot ice cream Pokemon." Flareon growled, narrowing his eyes at Glaceon and Leafeon.

"Hey! I met a Vinnilite, nice kid – he gave me a scoop!" I piped up from chewing a fifteenth Poppin.

"Shut it Eevee." Flareon snarled, slashing the Poppin away to the other end of the room.

"Stop it Flareon." Vaporeon said calmly. Flareon shot me a death glare but his anger slowed down.

"Now, don't you have something to say to everyone?" Vaporeon asked innocently, a smirk spreading across her beautiful face.

"No. I don't. I don't owe any of these idiots an apology." Flareon muttered, taking a bite off another ruby red apple. Vaporeon's face darkened immediately, going to playful to angry.

"Say it_ now_." Vaporeon snapped, her eyes blaring. Flareon stopped, now only realising her anger.

"I'm… um…you know…. I'm…." Flareon stuttered, a red blush creeping onto his face as his body cooled.

"What is it Flareon?!" Vaporeon hissed again, her eyes growing dark. Espeon giggled and nibbled on some bread while Jolteon chuckled and watched the scene unfold.

"I'm…. sorry Vapor. Will you forgive me?" Flareon mumbled, his cheeks red. Vapor's face softened and she smiled as Umbreon and Glaceon laughed and wolf whistled, Leafeon shook her head and closed one eye while smiling knowingly.

"Come on, I need to get some rest, want to have a nap?" Vaporeon asked, turning her head away as her sleek Cerulean Blue ruffling slightly. Flareon cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. Vaporeon giggled and then frowned but went into the bedroom slowly followed by Flareon. I sighed and curled up at the bottom of the arm chair – along with the plate of Poppin.


End file.
